The present invention generally relates to lighting devices and, more particularly, to multifunctional lighting devices, such as flashlights that offer multiple lighting options, control of such lighting options and multiple modes of operation.
Portable lighting devices, such as flashlights, generally employ a light source, such as an incandescent lamp or one or more light emitting diodes (LEDs), a reflector or other optics, and a power source typically employing one or more electrochemical cell batteries. Many handheld lighting devices, commonly referred to as flashlights, generally offer limited functionality and performance. Typically, the conventional flashlight includes a switch located on the outer circumference of the housing that can be activated to alternatively close and open a circuit connection to turn the flashlight on and off. If more than one light source is included in the flashlight, multiple switches typically are provided to control each light source.
It would be desirable to provide for a lighting device that offers enhanced functionality and performance. In particular, it would be desirable to provide for a portable lighting device, such as a flashlight, that may offer enhanced use in the field, such as for military and industrial applications, and for other outdoor use.